


Shining Tarocchi {Starish}

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Tutti i capitoli di questa raccolta partecipano al COW-T 10, Quarta settimana, Missione 2.Ho riportato nel testo le caratteristiche dei personaggi che corrispondono al significato dell’arcano scelto, a volte anche interpretandoli liberamente, quindi non ho bisogno di aggiungere altro, se non che si tratta di piccole Character x Reader, quindi il “tu” del testo sei tu lettore/lettrice.[1. Il Sole; 2. L'Imperatore; 3. La Luna; 4. Gli Amanti; 5. Il Matto; 6. La Giustizia; 7. La Temperanza]
Relationships: STARISH (Uta no Prince-sama)/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	1. 1. Il Sole

**Parole** : 210 

**Primo**   
_(Ittoki Otoya, Il Sole)_

Ti piace come è uscita la giornata, calma per l’assenza di vento e luminosa, senza nubi a coprire il sole. Approfittate molto volentieri, nelle ore di libertà che il suo lavoro gli ha concesso, di fare un giretto spensierato per la città fino a fermarvi in una bella piazza dove alcuni bambini giocano a pallone sul selciato.  
Lui ti chiede spontaneo se può unirsi a loro, di non dispiacerti. Tu acconsenti di buon grado: non gli negheresti mai di praticare il suo hobby preferito dopo la chitarra.  
Otoya Ittoki è davvero un **sole** vivente: niente e nessuno ti farà cambiare idea sulla tua opinione dettata dai tuoi sentimenti per lui e non solo, poiché corrisponde alla pura e più semplice verità.  
È un giovane che si mostra solare e sicuro, irradia fiducia e onestà, è un’adorabile persona che con il suo canto ti tira su di morale quando sei giù e ti entusiasma ulteriormente quando invece sei felice.  
Possiede un grande cuore, sensibile e generoso.  
Vuole un gran bene al suo gruppo, ai suoi sei compagni con i quali condivide apertamente progetti futuri e idee sempre emozionanti.  
E mentre tira un calcio al pallone e i bambini lo circondano esultanti, non puoi che ritenerti fortunata di conoscere un ragazzo così.


	2. 2. L'Imperatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutti i capitoli di questa raccolta partecipano al COW-T 10, Quarta settimana, Missione 2.

**Parole** : 200

**Secondo**  
_(Ichinose Tokiya, L’Imperatore)_

Siamo dentro al set dell’evento “The Lure of Literature*”. Dalla zona staff, ti osservo incantata vestire i panni di un _literary master_ intento nella lettura di un libro.  
Perché sono certa tu lo stia leggendo, non stai semplicemente facendo finta di scorrere le parole con i tuoi bellissimi occhi blu.  
In questi mesi ho imparato a conoscerti bene ed è stato bello scoprire dei lati di te che altrimenti, da semplice spettatrice, non avrei mai potuto cogliere.  
Questo perché tu, Tokiya Ichinose, sei una persona stupenda: calmo in apparenza, in fondo abituato a lavorare sodo e con ritmi piuttosto serrati. Con la tua voce meravigliosa sei un pilastro del gruppo e sai dispensare consigli e critiche laddove servono. Porti avanti i tuoi incarichi in maniera organizzata e metodica, perché sei un perfezionista.  
Mi ricordi un **imperatore** assiso al trono del successo, ma rimani discretamente nell’ombra per procedere allo stesso passo dei tuoi compagni, poiché a modo tuo ci tieni al vostro legame speciale: solo insieme riuscite a brillare di una luce variopinta e sfolgorante che tutti nel mondo dello spettacolo vi invidiano.  
Tuttavia, a me piacete così.  
Inoltre, hai trovato in lui un principe perfetto, reale e per nulla irraggiungibile.

*evento del gioco Shining Live.


	3. 3. La Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutti i capitoli di questa raccolta partecipano al COW-T 10, Quarta settimana, Missione 2.

**Parole** : 200

**Terzo**  
_(Hijirikawa Masato, La Luna)_

Sei sempre stata affascinata dal pianoforte e l’impulso di sfiorare i tasti bianchi è irresistibile, però ti trattieni: non vuoi rovinare l’ipnotica esecuzione di Masato Hijirikawa, che quando suona pare immergersi in un mondo precluso solo ed esclusivamente a lui.  
Ti limiti pertanto ad accarezzare il rivestimento esterno a coda, mentre osservi rapita e in silenzio il tuo ragazzo, anche se l’unica illuminazione della stanza proviene naturalmente da una finestra ed è la luce della **luna** , che lo rende ancora più misterioso e affascinante ai tuoi occhi.  
La magia notturna di quella luce è di far apparire le cose diverse da quanto appaiono durante il giorno, senza ovviamente contare gli angoli bui, che sono semplicemente inquietanti.  
Masato è rassicurante e delicato come la luna. Ha l’innata capacità di suscitare emozioni negli altri, soprattutto in coloro che sanno ascoltare, che non si fermano al suo atteggiamento posato e controllato. Lui segue la sua intenzione, che lo indirizza verso una strada fatta apposta per valorizzare la sua passione e il suo talento. Se qualche volta osa, lo fa perché non è da solo, perché gli Starish lo accompagnano: la loro amicizia è il motore, mentre la musica il carburante necessario.  
Attira sempre. 


	4. 4. Gli Amanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutti i capitoli di questa raccolta partecipano al COW-T 10, Quarta settimana, Missione 2.

Parole: 210

**Quarto**  
_(Jinguji Ren, Gli Amanti)_

Non hai scampo: fra tutte le pretendenti lui ha scelto proprio te e adesso è normale che desideri comportarsi da fidanzato modello, regalandoti mazzi di rose rosse e profumate, invitandoti a cena fuori, donandoti carezze che ti fanno stare bene mentre ballate un lento al centro di una stanza.  
Siete immersi in un’atmosfera intima, con un incrocio penetrante di sguardi in cui intravedi tutta la passione che anima Ren da sempre. Sa come farti sentire unica e importante.  
Sembra il momento perfetto per scambiarvi il primo bacio. Tutti **gli amanti** ci cascano, è inevitabile, perciò anche tu chiudi gli occhi e sporgi le labbra in attesa delle sue, per un primo contatto. Egli ride suadente prima di scostarti una ciocca di capelli dal viso circondandolo gentilmente con le sue mani e facendo così il primo passo. Inizia come un semplice bacio a stampo, poi ti stuzzica con la lingua e tu lasci che si lascia spazio oltre i denti davanti. È come un gioco seducente dove nessuno, al momento, vuole mollare la presa. Passate alla mossa successiva: tu circondi il suo collo con le braccia, Ren ti pone le mani sui fianchi.  
Infine, ansanti, vi staccate, fronte su fronte. E sorridete entrambi: avrete tanto tempo per coltivare la vostra passione.


	5. 5. Il Matto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutti i capitoli di questa raccolta partecipano al COW-T 10, Quarta settimana, Missione 2.

**Parole** : 200

**Quinto**  
_(Natsuki Shinomiya, Il Matto)_

Sai bene cosa succede, quando una persona di cui ti fidavi ti delude a tal punto da strapparti il cuore, perciò lo comprendi benissimo.  
Natsuki era un bambino sensibile e felice quando la sua insegnante di violino lo tradì, rubandogli la sua composizione.  
La sua reazione al torto subìto ha portato a una scissione nel profondo: lo sdoppiamento di personalità gli ha garantito un guscio protettivo dentro al quale proteggersi.  
E tu, dopo essere venuta a conoscenza di questo episodio doloroso del suo passato, di Natsuki e di Satsuki, del bianco e del nero, gli hai regalato un tenero coniglietto dal pelo candido. Ha apprezzato tanto il tuo regalo morbidoso: si sposta e lo mostra a tutti **matto** di gioia.  
E gioisci di rimando, perché Natsuki Shinomiya è più forte di quanto lui pensi, perché si è lasciato alle spalle il passato, non curandosi più del pensiero degli altri riguardo alla sua personalità, all’incontenibile entusiasmo davanti alle cose piccole e carine, dando fiducia al futuro che lo attenderà e che sarà meraviglioso.  
Per te, lui è innocente, è unico, è originale.  
Desideri accettare la sua bellissima follia perché la condividi in pieno: è anche la tua, la ami così com’è.


	6. 6. La Giustizia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutti i capitoli di questa raccolta partecipano al COW-T 10, Quarta settimana, Missione 2.

**Parole** : 220 

**Sesto**  
_(Kurusu Syo, La Giustizia)_

Fin da piccolo, a Syo Kurusu sono sempre piaciuti i supereroi, soprattutto il loro modo di amministrare **la giustizia** punendo i cattivi più temibili.  
Non ti sei meravigliata più di tanto, quindi, quando ti ha riferito pieno di entusiasmo di essere stato scelto per prendere parte a una serie televisiva in cui deve interpretare l’eroe della giustizia, Lightning*.  
Anche tu ti presenti sul set come comparsa, una che viene salvata durante una scena d’azione, che poi sullo schermo verrà montata in modo molto più realistico grazie agli addetti agli effetti speciali.  
Sei davvero contenta per il tuo ragazzo, che, in quanto fan di Ryuuya Hyuuga, suo attore preferito e modello di vita, non può evitare di sentirsi orgoglioso e di eccitarsi per l’emozione.  
Lo osservi a qualche metro di distanza, con indosso l’armatura rossa progettata apposta per la serie, un simbolo di ali sul petto e cuffia alata sopra le orecchie. Sta parlando con il regista, finché non si accorge di te e alza un braccio agitando la mano in segno di saluto.  
Che carino, pensi tra te.  
Poi arriva il ciak e tu, come stabilito, ti posizioni sopra un sacco che rappresenta delle macerie che ti cadranno addosso. La scena parte e lui corre, si lancia per salvarti. Poi vi alzate e tutti applaudono, perché è buona la prima.

*da un evento del gioco Shining Live


	7. 7. La Temperanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutti i capitoli di questa raccolta partecipano al COW-T 10, Quarta settimana, Missione 2.

**Parole** : 220 

**Settimo**  
_(Aijima Cecil, La Temperanza)_

Per un periodo della tua vita, ti sei presa cura di un dolcissimo gatto nero.  
Si piazzava sotto la tua finestra e miagolava, accarezzavi il suo pelo corto e agitava la coda sinuosa, ti sentivi con il morale sotto le scarpe e il micio arrivava sempre: soltanto vederlo ti faceva sentire davvero bene, in armonia con il mondo che ti circondava, ti risollevava lo spirito.  
Quando poi si è presentato come un principe dalla pelle olivastra, proveniente da una terra lontana, a detta sua situata in mezzo al deserto, non ci hai creduto subito.  
Ti sembrava impossibile che il tuo amico felino fosse in realtà una persona colpita da una maledizione, ancor più sapere che fosse stato il tuo amore a renderlo libero!  
Eppure, Cecil Aijima non ha impiegato neanche tanto tempo per convincerti della verità: in lui hai trovato un giovane equilibrato, paziente e dolce.  
Un’anima pura capace di incantarti, non solo con le storie del suo regno, ma anche con la promessa di renderti una principessa, di farti sentire speciale, benedetta dalle Muse.  
Ti ha anche parlato di una figura mistica che nella tua immaginazione somiglia a quella raffigurata nella carta della **Temperanza** , con la bilancia in mano.  
Giura di amarti senza esagerare mai: gli credi.  
Mentre canta per te, fantastichi di voi due sopra un tappeto volante.


End file.
